


Unorthodox

by Fannibalistic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Will likes to be watched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has an unorthodox method to relieve Will's stress ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show And Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [Polanetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanetta/gifts), [Caroblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroblue/gifts).



> Sooo...I started this one a few weeks ago and just finished it ('cos I couldn't sleep). I've purposely not tagged it with all the smut that happens (I think it's still fluffy in a way too btw ), I kinda want you guys to be as pleasantly surprised as you read it as I was writing it ;) I thought I knew where this one was going and then the porn writing area of my brain went in another direction ;)  
> Hope you like it ;)

　

Will stood in Hannibal's office, near the powder blue sofa, running a hand through his ebony curls.

"You seem particularly tense today Will." Hannibal walked over to him, a concerned expression on his face.

"I am...Empathy is overrated. I just want to feel something that isn't fear, death, or malice."

"You would like to feel something of your own? Something not laced with horror or negativity?"

Will nodded. "Exactly doctor, yes."

"I can understand that. And I believe it's something I can help you with."

"Really?" Will looked doubtfully back at him.

"Yes. It's...unorthodox, to say the least. But our relationship is very unorthodox wouldn't you say Will?"

Will hesitated, "Unorthodox?"

"Yes. But if at any point you want to stop, you can tell me and we will cease immediately."

Will nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm willing to try."

"Ok." Hannibal smiled again reassuringly. He walked over to his desk, and took out a bottle of very expensive hand lotion and returned to Will, handing it to him and moving very close.

Will raised his eyebrows. "What's...the lotion for doctor?"

"You may choose to use it for what we're about to do, or not. The choice is yours." He put his hands on Will's zipper making him gasp quietly in surprise.

"If you want me stop, move my hands away."

Will didn't move. Hannibal continued as Will watched, opening his zipper and discarding his belt, letting his pants fall to the floor. "Shall I pull down your underwear or are you going to?"

Will hadn't taken his eyes off Hannibal, watching how calm and controlled he was. "You can do it." He replied quietly.

There was a small nod, a hint of a smile at the corner of Hannibal's lips then he slipped his fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled down Will's grey boxers, dropping to the floor as he did so. Will could feel the air at his bare legs. He looked down at Hannibal who stayed on his knees in front of him for a few moments looking from Will's half hard cock back up to his face, before standing up and moving to sit on the blue sofa.

"You're....going to watch me?"

"I'm going to watch you."

Will looked suddenly panicked, unsure of what he was doing or why.

"Don't let your inhibitions stop you Will. I have no more patients to see today, no one will interrupt us. It's just me and you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. implicitly."

Hannibal smiled. "Good. I see you're aroused already, is it the thought of me watching you touch yourself, watching you come?"

Will breathed in sharply and got noticeably harder. He nodded silently.

Hannibal smiled placidly again. "Then I will not take my eyes off you. I want you to get full satisfaction William."

Will looked down at the lotion in his hand, then after a few seconds squeezed some onto his palm. He dropped the small bottle to the floor and took hold of his erection, hesitantly stroking himself.

"I think you enjoyed it when I undid your pants, pulled down your underwear. I exposed you."

Will stroked harder.

"Do you feel exposed right now?"

"Yes."

"But you're not covering yourself."

"No."

"Because you want me to see."

"Yes."

"And I want to look."

"You do?" Will gasped, feeling the delicious friction of his hand on his taut skin.

"Yes William, I like what I see."

Will got more turned on, knowing that Hannibal was enjoying this too. And he liked that it felt so unethical, so wrong.

"I want to watch you come. I want to see what your face looks like when you lose yourself in an ecstasy from your own hand, your own fingers."

Will moaned, he couldn't help himself.

"You appear to enjoy the sound of my voice Will."

"Yes...I like the even tone, the way your accent...uhhh...God....resonates. And your lips."

"My lips?"

Will nodded shakily, "The perfect curve they make, looks even more so when you speak."

Hannibal smiled wider than before at the compliment. "Thank you William, I'm happy that you enjoy looking at me too."

Will dropped to his knees in front of him, stroking himself so hard and rapidly, breathless and losing himself. He came suddenly, a hot stream of pent up anxiety and stress releasing onto his own hand and the carpet in front of him.

"Sorry..." He managed breathlessly, "I ..couldn't stop..."

"No need to apologise. I'll have it cleaned." Hannibal smiled and handed him a handkerchief for his hand. "Do you feel better Will?"

"Immensely."

"Then that's all that matters."

Will looked up at Hannibal, and found himself focused on his crotch. He hadn't noticed until now, but Hannibal was hard, his cock tenting the fabric of his tailored pants. "I...made you hard?"

"Of course you have. It was thrilling to watch you William."

"I can...satisfy you too."

"I don't doubt it. But I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"You don't have to, I want to." Will ran his hands up Hannibal's thighs and reached the zipper of his pants. "Let me."

Hannibal nodded, leaning back and watching as Will unzipped him, then lifted his hips for Will to drag down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. Will bent his head, taking Hannibal's hard cock in his mouth, sliding his lips easily over the skin slick with pre come. The two never broke eye contact as Will sucked slowly, purposefully at first, holding onto Hannibal's thighs. Gasps of pleasure escaped the doctor's lips as Will sucked faster and harder. He grabbed hold of one of Will's hands intertwining their fingers, making a connection that neither had expected. Will kept going, getting lost again in a different type of pleasure this time as Hannibal watched his lips, so beautifully red and swollen move effortlessly across his cock. Their grip on each other tightened as Hannibal bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, and then came, all heat and lust, into Will's eager mouth.

He watched the younger man swallow and lick his lips as they still held onto each. After catching his breath, Hannibal stood and pulled up his pants, then offered Will his hand. Will took it and let the doctor pull his pants up too and fasten them. He wasn't sure what to say right now, not after that, but he didn't get a chance to think about it. Hannibal suddenly took hold of him around the waist, leaning in and kissing him passionately. Will was taken by surprise, but kissed back and put a hand on Hannibal's chest, feeling his heartbeat strongly inside it.

"However unorthodox that was doctor, it's certainly not a method of psychiatry that I'm opposed to."

"I'm pleased it helped Will."

"Our time is up."

"But you have another appointment this weekend."

Will nodded, a smile creeping across his face as they broke from their embrace. "I'll be here early."

　

　

　

　

　


	2. Therapeutic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will returns for the second session of unorthodox therapy from doctor Lecter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show And Tell was only going to be a one shot but I had some requests for another chapter, and then the ideas just flowed naughtily into my head ;) So here's chapter 2...and I have chapters 3 and 4 set out in my mind too now ;)

　

　

Will stood in the waiting room at Hannibal's office, nervous but excited. He'd been looking forward to this appointment since the last one ended. The 'unorthodox' therapy as doctor Lecter had put it, was unlike anything Will had ever experienced, and he wanted more.

Hannibal opened the door to his office, smiling expectantly at him. "Hello Will, please come in."

"Are we still..uh..continuing the new therapy?"

"If you would like to."

Will nodded as they took their usual seats opposite each other.

"You found it to be beneficial?"

"Yes, remarkably so."

"Good." Hannibal smiled, "Remember Will, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, and if at any point you want to stop just tell me."

Will smiled nervously and tried to make a joke, "So we're not picking a safe word?"

A trace of a smirk played at Hannibal's lips. " 'Stop' will be sufficient I think. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes." Will was more than ready, but nerves still fluttered in his stomach.

"Ok then. Remove your clothes whenever you're ready Will."

Will stood up, and keeping his hands steady undid the buttons on his plaid shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and leaving it on the chair. He shook off his shoes and unzipped his pants, pulling them down and off, as Hannibal sat across from him, watching his every move. Finally he took hold of the waistband on his grey boxers, pausing for moment and taking a deep breath before pulling them off too. He felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and arousal he'd felt for the first time during their previous appointment as he stood naked and already half hard in front of Hannibal, not quite making eye contact but not looking away either.

Hannibal rose from his chair and slowly walked over to Will, standing in front of him. He put an index finger on each of Will's broad shoulders and very slowly ran them down his biceps, past his elbows, then forearms, until he reached Will's wrists. "Every touch, from one human to another has its own unique nuance. My aim is for you to experience as many of these as possible, with me, over a period of time, enjoying each one, letting them inside your head to remember later."

Again Will nodded silently, already imagining the pleasures that awaited him over the coming sessions.

"Go over to my desk please."

Will made his way across the room, Hannibal walking behind, watching his ass as he moved. The perfect shape, and smooth skin were enough to make him fight to keep his composure.

Will stood next to the large desk, unsure what was going to happen. He looked to Hannibal for instruction.

"Bend over."

Looking at Hannibal with wide eyes, Will hesitated.

"Bend over my desk Will."

Taking another deep breath, Will bent himself over the large oak desk, facing the fireplace.

"Open your legs."

Will moved his legs further apart, and Hannibal stood for few moments, just looking at him. Will could feel his eyes boring into him from behind.

"You're exposed again."

"Yes."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Alive."

Hannibal smiled, "Go on."

"I'm tingling all over, my thighs are...twitching...as is my...."

Hannibal didn't push him to finish the sentence. "I understand, and that's good that you're already in such a state of arousal." Hannibal moved closer, ran his strong hands lightly over Will's cheeks, caressing them as Will shivered under his touch. He took hold of him, pulling his cheeks further apart with both thumbs, then pushed up against his ass and started rubbing his crotch against Will's entrance making him gasp in surprise.

"Describe the sensation to me."

"I can feel the fabric of your pants...it's...rough but somehow soft...uhh.....uh...yes...it's good...I like it."

"Good."

Will heard him undo his zipper, and he tensed up, anticipating something that didn't happen. Hannibal pushed up against him again, moving his hard cock against Will's ass.

"What do you feel now?"

"Flesh. _Your_ flesh."

"Do you like this too?"

"Yes...it's hard and..." There was a hint of surprise in Will's tone, "....wet. I like how it feels."

"You seem surprised at my arousal William."

"Uhhh...God....yes I am...."

"Perhaps it's time you understood the power of your own allure Will. Your body is as exquisite as your mind."

Further surprised by what Hannibal said, Will closed his eyes. "I don't think of myself like that."

Hannibal ran a hand up Will's back, collecting trickles of sweat on his fingertips, making Will shiver again at the intimacy of his touch. He bent over Will, still moving against him, to whisper softly in his ear, "You are...exquisite in every way William."

As Will took his words in, Hannibal moved back, breaking the contact for a few seconds.

"Are you stopping?"

"Don't worry William, we're not done yet." Hannibal took a small bottle of lube from his pocket, squeezed some on his hand and slicked it along his erection, then started rubbing his crotch against Will again. Will was quiet, biting on his lip to keep from moaning because the pleasure was almost too much already.

"Will?"

"I can't...I..can't.."

"I need for you tell me how each new sensation feels, so you really experience every second of pleasure as opposed to the negativity that usually fills your mind."

"Ok..It...it's warm...uhh God....and so wet...I like this too. Don't stop."

"I won't."

Caught between the desk and his own crotch, Will's cock was leaking down his leg, right to his feet, arousing him further as he stood in his own pre come. "I need to..." Will reached down, as Hannibal moved back with him enough so he could take hold of his erection, and stroke himself.

"I noticed you tense up at the sound of my zipper."

"I thought you were going to...." Will trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"I wouldn't do that without your permission."

"I'm naked and bent over your desk doctor, I think the permission is implied."

Hannibal smirked behind him. "Perhaps so, but you would have to ask me to, if you wanted that." He kept moving against Will, making his hole slick and wet. This was part of the plan and watching it unfold was giving Hannibal as much pleasure as he was giving Will.

"I'm asking...." Will said suddenly and stopped stroking himself.

"You need to be sure Will."

"I am....I'm asking you to....I want it...please...I need it."

"Ok....This is about your pleasure Will, I'm here to make sure you get what you need." Hannibal stopped rubbing against him and positioned himself, he had no intention of preparing Will with his fingers. He pushed just the head of his cock inside Will and pulled almost out again, continuing the movement over and over, using his cock to gently open him up.

"Ok Will?"

"I'm ok...keep going."

Hannibal kept the same movement going for few moments more before pushing in further.

"Uhh...God you're big."

"Thank you William."

Will blushed and couldn't help laughing just a little, imagining the smirk on Hannibal's face behind him. "It wasn't just a compliment doctor...it was an observation...I can feel you stretching me..." he gasped, as his skin and flesh opened further for Hannibal.

"Do you need to stop? Am I hurting you?"

"No it....hurts a little but don't stop."

Hannibal pushed in even further, slowly, until he was all the way inside Will, his hips pressed against Will's cheeks. Then he started to thrust in and out, just as slowly as Will moaned softly and dug his fingernails into the table. He didn't need prompting this time, he wanted to tell Hannibal exactly how good this felt.

"All I can think about is how hard you are inside me....there's nothing else in my head."

Hannibal kept thrusting, picking up speed and hitting a little harder.

"Uhh God yes..." Will involuntarily banged his fist on the table, not in control anymore. "Harder.." he almost whispered.

"Will?"

"Harder..." Will repeated, louder this time.

Hannibal thrust harder and deeper, finally allowing himself to hit Will's prostate. They were both beyond descriptions now, breathless and grunting as their bodies moved in perfect unison. Will reached back to grab at Hannibal's hand that was on his hip, holding it tightly, needing to feel the same connection they'd had a few days ago on the blue sofa. "Closer.." he managed to say between gasps, pulling on Hannibal's hand, needing his body to be nearer. Hannibal leaned further over him, his clothed chest on Will's bare back, enveloping him as he thrusted.

"Hannibal....Hannibal...uhh..."

Will closed his eyes, lost in abandon, feeling everything and nothing as Hannibal kissed his damp back, hitting him over and over right where he needed it. A fire burned in his stomach, an inferno of lust that pushed down and down then exploded, white hot onto his skin and the desk in front of him. He felt Hannibal still thrusting deep within him. "Are you close?"

"Yes....but I can... pull out Will."

"No...don't do that..." He held on tighter again to Hannibal's hand. "Please...let go inside me. I want to feel that too."

Hannibal wanted nothing more in that moment. It took just two more hard thrusts for him to come deep inside Will, giving him all that he had. They both collapsed forwards onto the desk, holding onto each other, trying to catch their breath as the final waves of ecstasy washed over them. Will turned around to face Hannibal, naked and covered in his own come, taking Hannibal's face in his hands letting him see a smile he'd never seen on Will's face before.

"I didn't want that to end."

Hannibal smiled breathlessly. "At the risk of sounding unprofessional, I didn't want it to either." He took hold of Will, as he'd done the other day kissing him hard, and deeply, unable to keep up the air of detachment he had hoped to. "I have a bathroom down the hallway. " He slowly ran one finger through the white splashes on Will's bare chest. "I think perhaps we should clean you up before you leave this time."

Will nodded, watching as Hannibal sucked his fingertip, savouring the taste of Will, and kissed him again, letting Will taste it too. "Come with me."

After one more soft kiss, Will followed him out of the office and down the hallway.

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


	3. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their intense second session of 'therapy', Hannibal helps Will clean up ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys that 3 chapter was coming months ago! Sooo sorry to anyone who's been waiting! I actually finished this chapter a few months ago but my laptop crashed as I was saving it and I lost the whole thing, it was difficult to get back the essence of the chapter and then I've also gotten really into the stories I do with my fic writing partner Miryam. 
> 
> But here it finally is, hope you guys like it! And chapter 4 will be coming at some point! ;)

 

 

 

Hannibal opened the door to the bathroom, letting Will walk in ahead of him and take in his surroundings. Minimalist, but decorated with the same rich, dark colours as his office, it was very Hannibal. Suddenly very aware of his nudity and skin still covered with their come, he gladly stepped into the shower when Hannibal turned it on. He stood for a few seconds under the cascade of hot water as Hannibal busied himself with trying not to stare at the beautiful sight bathing in his shower.

"Are you going to watch me again?"

Hannibal stopped, and slowly turned around. "Would you like me to?"

Will nodded. A smile played on Hannibal's lips as he walked over and leaned against the open glass door of the shower. He took in the impossibly dark curls on Will's head, his stunning eyes, and toned chest, eyes wandering down further to everything tantalising that hung between his legs.

Getting half hard again, turned on by Hannibal watching him, Will leaned back against the tiled shower wall. "You look like you want to join me."

"I do."

"What's stopping you?"

"We're not in the office now Will."

"What does your watch say?"

Hannibal glannced down at his wrist. "7.45."

"So...our session isn't actually over yet." Will leaned out of the shower putting his hands on Hannibal's jacket and easing it off his shoulders. "How about you let me feel some more of those...'nuances', doctor?"

The smile on Hannibal's lips got wider as he allowed Will to unbutton his shirt and slip that off too. It was the first time Will had seen him shirtless and the younger man gasped, just loud enough for him to hear. Hannibal slowly undid his pants and pulled them down followed by his silk boxers as Will watched, then stepped in with him. He looked down at Will, letting him explore as he ran his hand lightly over Hannibal's chest feeling the soft hair under his fingertips. then down further over the small curve of his tummy. Hannibal picked up a sponge, poured some shower lotion on it and started to bathe Will's skin, softly cleaning the come from his chest and stomach then down to his crotch, taking his time to gently wash him there.

"Turn."

Will turned, putting both hands on the tiles and Hannibal bathed the residue of his own lust from Will's cheeks, then rubbed between them. The sensation was gentle, loving even, but still arousing and Will got even harder. He turned back around to let Hannibal see.

"It wouldn't be very therapeutic to leave me in this state would it doctor?" Will said with a little smirk.

"I suppose not." Hannibal reached down, took hold of Will's now fully hard cock and stroked him slowly. Will moaned softly and leaned into him, resting his forehead on Hannibal's shoulder before kissing him there then brushing his lips along Hannibal's collarbone and kissing the other shoulder. He raised his eyes and they looked each other as Will took hold of him and they stroked together, getting lost again in each others bodies until the euphoria kicked in and they climaxed again one after the other, breathless and trembling.

"I'm...glad this therapy is helping William..." Hannibal said quietly as Will leaned against him again and he ran a hand up into his soft dark curls.

"I think we both know that this is...." Will began, but stopped before he said what was in his head, _More than that._ "....helping." He finished, seeing something in Hannibal's eyes that made him doubt his own growing feelings and how much he should say.

Hannibal took the shower head down and rinsed Will's stomach and his own, then down further again, washing away any physical trace of their session, but not the thoughts in Will's head. He stepped out of the shower followed by Will, picked up a large, soft white towel and gently dried him off.

Will glanced over at Hannibal's watch on the sink counter. "The session's definitely over now doctor, so what are we calling this?"

Hannibal paused for moment, then smiled. "Aftercare." He gathered up their clothes and led Will back out down the hallway the office. They got dressed at the chairs that sat opposite each other, watching with the same intensity as if they were getting undressed again.

Hannibal walked Will to the door and they stopped to look at each other once more, as they'd done in the shower. Will hesitated, afraid of overstepping the line that Hannibal was still drawing between them, despite what they'd shared, but he leaned closer anyway leaving a soft kiss on Hannibal's cheek. He lingered for a moment, brushing his cheek lightly against Hannibal's letting him feel the comforting roughness of his stubble.

"See you next week doctor."

"Goodbye Will."

　

　

　

 


	4. Giving In, Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will returns for another session of Hannibal's unorthodox therapy and the good doctor has something special planned ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated again, but thankfully not as long as last time ;)  
> The next chapter is half written too and coming soon :) Hope you guys like this one!

 

 

Will arrived at Hannibal's office a little early and sat in the waiting room, not sure if he should even be there at all. He sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of longing that had become a constant sensation since he started this 'unorthodox' therapy' with Doctor Lecter. He knew full well what was happening, and also knew that a man with the intelligence and insight that Hannibal had, must know it too. 

"Will?" 

He looked up to see Hannibal standing with his office door open, looking at him curiously.

 "You were lost in thought."

"Aren't I always? That's kind of my thing isn't it?" Will said with what he hoped was a nonchalant smile, as he rose from his seat and walked through the door. The first thing he noticed was a large object with a sheet over it near the ladder that led up to Hannibal's medical books and journals. He raised an eyebrow, turning to look to at Hannibal who had just the faintest hint of a smirk on his face. "Is this part of today's session?" 

"Indeed it is."

Hannibal pulled off the sheet, revealing a large, antique mirror with demons and angels carved into the ornate wood frame. 

"A mirror?"

"I want you to watch what we do today in front of this mirror. I want you to see it, to see what you look like when you lose yourself so you feel it all the more. " Hannibal stepped closer, barely touching, but letting Will feel his body just enough. 

"You're hard again. I still don't get that." Will almost whispered.

"Then perhaps..." Hannibal leaned in and uttered softly, "....it is time that you understood."He slowly unbuttoned Will's pants and pulled them and his underwear down, dropping to his knees as he did so. Looking up at him, he held on to Will's strong thighs, took his hard flesh into his mouth and began to suck slowly, purposefully. Tasting him. Enjoying him. Devouring him. 

Will watched in the mirror as Hannibal's head bobbed back and forth, those perfectly curved lips moving effortlessly over his taut skin, bringing him to edge of ecstasy and pushing him further. He burned, from his very core there was a fire that only this man could kindle within him, and he willingly gave himself to the flames. In his refection, he saw his eyes close, felt his hand on Hannibal's head, grasping at his hair and heard himself moan softly. When he opened his eyes again, he looked down to see Hannibal swallowing, the remnants of Will's lust still dripping from his now red and swollen lips. Reaching down with a trembling hand, Will gently wiped a drop away with his thumb. Hannibal stood slowly, and took hold of Will around the waist again,watching him taste the drop from his own thumb and then kissing him to taste it too. 

As they kissed, Will started walking backwards, pulling Hannibal with him towards the ladder until he felt his own back slam against it. They kissed, wantonly, desperately, exploring each others mouths. _It was intimate._ Will reached down, undid Hannibal's pants and let him pull them off, putting an arm around his waist and pressing his palm in to Hannibal's lower back, pushing their hips together. He leaned back as Hannibal kissed up and down his neck, grinding against each other, feeling nothing but the sublime friction. 

Will suddenly grabbed Hannibal by the neck, looking him in the eye before kissing him hard and turning so that he was now backed up on the ladder and pulled open his tailored shirt, hearing the the expensive stitching rip and echo around the room. He kissed his chest, feeling the silver hair a little rough on his lips, kissed down the curve of his stomach and back up again slowly until he reached his mouth and kissed him hard again. 

"Turn, and hold onto it." 

Hannibal didn't move for a moment, just looking in Will's eyes and breathing hard. He grabbed him by his plaid shirt, pulling him into a kiss and leaving a soft bite on his lips, before turning around to face the ladder and holding on to it. 

Will kissed the back of his neck, caressed his lower back and down to his cheeks, feeling powerful, as Hannibal shivered slightly under his touch. He moved away, walking quickly to Hannibal's desk and taking the hand lotion that he knew was in the drawer from their first session.Hannibal inhaled deeply, taking in the decadent scent of the lotion as Will stood behind and slicked some along his length. He felt Will touch him, preparing him, gently massaging his hole with slick fingers, and he dug his nails into the wooden ladder trying not to moan too loudly.But when Will pushed inside him, a low grunt escaped his lips, a cry of pleasure, mixed with pain as Will gasped behind him, revelling in the new sensation. He pushed in slowly, so slowly, all the way and stopped, resting his chest on Hannibal's back feeling the rise and fall of his shallow breaths, before starting to move in and out slowly. He wanting to make each thrust last, to savour him. To know him. 

"Tell...." Hannibal managed breathlessly "...tell me how it feels."

"Incredible." Will thrust harder. "Like nothing else. And.... " He closed his eyes, holding on tighter to Hannibal. "...I know you like it too. I can feel it." 

"William...." Hannibal reached back as Will thrust faster, grasping his hand and intertwining fingers. 

"Let go...." Will breathed "...let me feel that too...."

Hannibal closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel every of ounce of Will's empathy and strength enveloping him, feeling each of the final thrusts resonate deep inside. 

"Give in to me....

Groaning softly, Hannibal came, the electric sensation of euphoria pulsating through every atom of his body. He felt Will stop thrusting and shudder against him as an intense heat filled him up inside. Will's heat. His flame. And Hannibal wanted to burn like this forever. 

They stood like that against the ladder, Will resting his body on Hannibal's letting the aftershocks wash over them until Hannibal turned slowly and cupped Will's face in his hands, looking like he was about to say something, but kissed him softly instead.Will's heart sank, just a little. The passionate high started to fade, replaced with a dull ache, and he wondered how he could feel so alone here, in the arms of the man he knew he was falling for. 

"I have to go." 

Hannibal looked at him, then nodded slowly as Will stepped back and turned away, pulling up his pants and picking his jacket up from the chair.."I'll see you next week." 

But Will was already going through the door, leaving Hannibal standing in the quiet solitude of his office.

 

 

 


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tries a line of intimate questioning with Will as part of the unorthodox therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I promised! (and probably a little quicker than expected ;) )  
> I'll be completely honest, I don't have a concrete plan for the next (and probably last chapter) as I have with all the others and I'm not sure when it'll be coming but I hope you guys enjoy this one :) It's very naughty indeed ;)

 

 

"Do you fantasize Will?"

"That's a very personal question doctor."A hint of a smirk played at Will's lips as he sat opposite Hannibal in the office.

"I think our unique friendship allows for such a question to be asked. Especially as part of your...unorthodox therapy."

"Fair point. Yes...I do."

"Do any stand out in particular?"

"There's a recent one that does. It's so vivid. I think...it's because of the therapy."

"Tell me of the fantasy ."

"We're right here, in your office. You're working at your desk, I walk up to you, run a hand through your hair but you say that you're busy, you have to keep working and our appointment must wait."

"That sounds frustrating. "

"Extremely." 

"How does the conversation continue?"

"I....straddle you. I'm sitting in your lap and I move against you, "I say, 'what do I have to do to get your attention doctor? Walk around your office naked?'You just look up at me and reply, 'That would be a good start.' So I get up off your lap and I strip for you.I slowly take off every garment I'm wearing and stand naked in front of you again, feeling that beautifully familiar sense of empowerment mixed with vulnerability. "

"You feel alive?"

"Yes. Andall I want is for you to touch me, but you don't. As ever doctor, your restraint is infuriating. "

Hannibal smiled, "I see. What happens next?" 

"I walk around, as you watch me, leaning back in your chair and twirling a fountain pen between your fingers.I make my way around this office, taking in everything. The paintings, the decor. I notice things about them that I never have before."

"Such as?"

"Their intensity. The deep reds and dark hues like the deepest recesses of my imagination. And perhaps yours, doctor, considering you chose them." Will tilted his head to one side, looking at him, and seeing just a glimmer of recognition that Will knew him better than anyone else did. "You come up behind me, put your arms around me, get so close, and breathe on my neck. The room is silent, then I hear the one word that's so symphonic to my ears, that I would do anything to hear you utter it again."

"What word?"

"William.

I take you by the hand, lead you back to your chair and gently push you to sit. I straddle your lap again. It feels good, the fabric of your suit on my naked skin, as I felt it in our first session.  I reach back into the drawer for that expensive hand lotion and squeeze some onto your hands. I guide your hand through, between my legs, and make you stroke me there, in the intimate warmth between my cheeks as I suck on your fingers. "Just rub." I say, because I enjoyed it when you rubbed against me that day I was bent over your desk.  I hear myself moan against your skin as I suck, watching your face as you give in to your arousal. I undo your pants and lower myself down onto you, taking in every inch of your hard, strong, desire. I stop for a moment when you're completely inside me, just sitting on all that power and lust, before I start to move... up... and down....slowly at first. Then faster.  Coming down harder as you thrust up into me, rolling your hips. I rip open your shirt, not caring that the buttons fly off and I've damaged the exquisite fabric. I come on your bare chest, trickles of my white hot desire hang on your chest hair and I'm pleased. Pleased that I've stained you and branded you. You're mine, and I am yours." 

Hannibal shifted in his chair, uncomfortably hard now, and he knew Will could see, and guessed it was turning him on more as he continued to speak.

"You run a finger through it and put it to my lips. I take it gladly, opening my mouth to suck your fingers again. Then we kiss. And it's everything."

Hannibal rose from his seat, strode over to Will, taking his hand and pulling him up to stand. Will's breath caught in his throat as they looked deeply into each others eyes. 

"Wiliam."  

"Call me that again." 

"William.....William...." Hannibal whispered as he took hold of Will around his waist, and the room seemed to melt away.

 

 

Will woke up, gasping for breath, his grey boxers soaked with come. He sat there in bed for a few moments, closing his eyes searching for the remnants of the dream, desperate to go back to it. But he couldn't fall asleep again, and the disappointment and longing were just too much. He jumped out of bed, throwing back the damp sheets, got showered and dressed quickly, fed the dogs and got in his car. Not taking in the scenery as it changed from the snowy fields of Wolf Trap to more sedate, suburban streets, Will drove and drove until he reached the his destination, the only place he could think of going right now, and knocked at the door. 

"Will?" Hannibal looked surprised, but not displeased to see him on the doorstep. 

"It isn't enough anymore." Will said simply as Hannibal ushered him inside. 

He opened his mouth to speak but Will stepped closer, taking hold of his neck and kissing him hard. "The 'therapy', it isn't enough. I need you to make love to me. In a bed. In _your_ bed. Not as doctor Lecter but as Hannibal. The man I care about....and who I know, cares about me. Please....don't hold back anymore."

Hannibal exhaled, letting go of his doubt, as he looked deeply into Will's eyes. and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer. "I want nothing more in this world than to make love to you, William."

"Call me that again."

"William. It would be an honour to have you in my bed." He kissed Will softly as he took him by the hand and led him up the staircase. 

 

 

 


End file.
